


Letters to Loved Ones

by DanaEliza



Series: A Party of Four [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: A letter written to a loved one...





	1. Love, Rin

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea sparked! I imagined Rin writing a letter to his father about his new relationship, which is the very first chapter. After that more ideas came! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Part of my Alpha/Beta/Omega story

Dear Dad,

It’s been a while since I last wrote you a letter. A lot has happened and I came to a point where I was too embarrassed to write you again. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my life, and what all happened. I have to admit you missed quite a lot.

There is a lot to tell, but I don’t want to go into too much detail. Much of it isn’t positive and I want to focus on the happy things right now. After you were gone life has been ups and downs, but I can now safely say that I have reached one of the biggest ups yet. I am truly happy right now, which made me miss you even more.

I always thought that swimming in the Olympics would be my high, because it would be me making your dream come true. Achieve something you had wanted. But now I know better. You loved swimming, and I always thought you missed out because of us. I know now you didn’t miss anything, because there is nothing more important than your loved ones. Without them everything is meaningless.

I’m still going to compete in the Olympics and make on of your dreams come true, which is now also mine. And I will do this with the support of my loved ones. I think you only ever met Sousuke. He’s been my best friend through all these years, even if we lost track of each other at some point. It’s odd to think he never left, but I’m glad he never will.

My biggest rival, Haru, is another loved one. Someone whom I met earlier on during my swimming career. The one who made me keep on swimming, even when times got tough. He’s one of my biggest supports, even if we don’t always understand each other.

Makoto is the last one. The one I pushed away the hardest, and wish I never had. He was the one that started all this, and in the end the factor that brought us all together. He’s really sweet, dad. I wish you could’ve met him, I wish you could’ve met them all.

Mom said she hasn’t seen me this happy in a long time.

I’ve lived in Australia for a while, to swim for the Olympic team there, but I decided to come back to Japan. I’ve not given up, but I know I want to spend more time with my family, as you once wanted too.

I hope you’re looking down on me, dad, and see that I am as happy as you once were with your family, with us. I wish you were here…

Love, Rin


	2. Haru

Dear Mom,

I normally don’t write you a letter, and I still don’t really want to write you one, but Makoto said it would be good to write things down, and Makoto is usually always right. I remember he once said that the fish would be on sale, because we were expecting a heatwave, and he was right then. I don’t know why they went on sale, but I bought a lot of mackerel.

I am writing this letter, because I am moving in with Makoto. And with Rin. And with Sousuke. It’s indeed a big group, but it works somehow. It took them a while before they decided this was the best idea. I thought so right from the start. Why do people make things so complicated? Is that why you never really stay in one place? Because people make things so complicated, and that way you don’t have to deal with them?

How’s dad by the way? Do you still see him sometimes? Do you miss him? I always thought it was quite normal to be away from your family for so long, because it never seemed to bother you in any way. But now that I have a family of my own, I can’t imagine moving away and never seeing them again. Do you think that will come with time?

Rin said you had to fight for one another, but then Sousuke said you can only do that when you really want to. It was Rin who stayed away the longest.

Makoto said we would all be happy now. His parents are always together. I don’t think they’ve ever spent more than a day apart.

I’m still swimming, and together with Rin I am aiming for the Olympics. I want to swim in that big pool and have those lights shine on me so bright. I want to feel like I am flying. I want to feel free, but I want to feel free, together.

I don’t really know if you will understand what I am talking about. I don’t really know what I mean. I only know that I am right where I want to be, and that I will never run away like you did. I’m not angry with you. I also don’t really miss you. I never understood the love of a parent, but I think you never did either.

I wonder if you had stayed, maybe I hadn’t end up with my family.

Haru


	3. I love you very much, Sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a letter from Sousuke to his younger sister. I mentioned her once in When Heat Strikes as the little girl who was bound to be an Alpha! I decided to name her Yui.

Dear Yui,

I’m not sure if you can read this yet. I always forget how old you are, which makes me a really bad brother, but I promise I mean well. You’re just so mature for your age. Knowing exactly what you want and who you want it from. If you don’t really know what I’m saying then let mom read it to you. And keep the letter for later.

And now you wonder ‘why is my big brother writing me a letter? He could just call, or come over for a change.’ I really should come over and visit. I’m sorry I’m not around as much. I miss everything about you growing up. But this I wanted to say in a letter. I can think of what I want to say better this way, though I don’t think I’m doing a good job. I’m just going from one place to another. I’m sorry if you don’t get anything of what I am saying. This is not even the important part.

Alright, your big brother is going to tell you some things now, and I want you to keep these things close to heart. I want you to remember them forever, and hold onto them. And whenever someone says anything negative, then think back of this letter. Read it over and over again until you remember that you are the most positive thing out there.

I admire you so much. You are only a little girl, but stand big against the rest of the world. I wish I was more like you. More confident about who I am and rely less on others. Think more of myself sometimes. You’ve never been a princess, but instantly became the queen. You are still so small, and yet are already comfortable in what you will become. I still struggle sometimes, but to you it all comes naturally. This is what you got in life and this is how you will handle it. I envy you for that.

And I know life will be hard sometimes, even for you. But you will slam your way through it. You will be strong and overcome every struggle. Because you can.

But if the struggle ever becomes too rough and you feel like hiding away, know that your big brother is always here for you. Know that you can always lean on him. Because I will protect the queen no matter what.

Yui, know that I love you very much.

Sousuke


	4. Love, Makoto

Dear Ren and Ran,

How have you both been? It’s been very quiet without you two. Of course I’m not completely alone, but with you it was always different. I miss playing videogames with you. I got you a new game for your birthday. Don’t tell mom that I spoiled the surprise.

It’s odd to be writing you guys. We actually just talked over the phone. There are just some things that I can’t say over the phone to you. I wanted to write them down for you.

I know you are both very aware of what will happen in life. That it’s not just about getting a job, but how important getting a family is as well. And mom and dad are really a very good example on how it should go. You may end up differently, but you can still be as happy as they are. You can also always ask them questions. They are really open about these things. Don’t be like your big brother and never ask a thing. It becomes quite complicated afterwards. Knowing things beforehand is better.

Look out for each other. You’ve been almost inseparable since you were born, and I hope you stay that way. Keep a close eye out and watch what the other is doing. You both know best what the other needs.

I know you will both find your own families, and do it better than your brother did. I made some mistakes down the line, but you don’t have to. Know that we all got your back and that we’re here for you.

There is nothing in this world I wish more for than your happiness. Get out there and ready yourself. Next year you will hear in what category you belong and it will be scary at first. But it doesn’t matter what you are. If you are an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega, I will love you. If you fall for a boy or a girl, I will love you. If your family is big or small, I will love you. Just don’t hide behind a big wall like I did. Tell us about everything you fell, so that we can help you through things and make you feel better. Do things differently from how I did them. I know you can.

And stop arguing over whose name I mentioned first. I don’t have a favourite. You both are my number one.

Love,   
Makoto


	5. Love, Sei

Dear little brother,

I should've written this letter sooner and not have you struggle like you did. I think it's because you were always my rival, and we treated each other that way. It made us stronger as well. But when I told you that I found myself a little family, I know you hadn't expected this. Just know this had nothing to do with you.

Your big brother fell in love, Momo. In a way I had never anticipated. First with Mei, and then with Nitori too. And I am writing you this letter, because I want to explain it to you. How it happened and how magical it feels.

One day you'll wake up and it will just hit you. There will be a face in your mind that you can't forget about, and that face will belong to the person you will love forever. I don't think this is very clear… Love is just… not wanting that person to ever go away, and have them locked up in your house forever. Though you won't do that for real of course. Okay, love is just… love. And when you feel it, you will recognise it instantly.

And you will find that Momo, I'm sure of it. You will find someone you will love forever.

I remember when we used to fight over Gou and who would get her in the end. We both knew it would be neither of us. And looking back that was nothing real. It was a game that we were foolishly playing. But if we had not done that and had not competed so much, I don't think I would ever had the family that I have now.

You made me who I am, Momo. You made me a better man. And I hope I did you the same curtesy.

You have achieved so much already and you will achieve so much more. You will go further than me and reach the top. And I hope I played a little part in that. Once you'll find your family, you will lead them to greatness. Know that I am proud of you and what you have accomplished. And never stop striving for more, so that I can forever look up to you.

Love, your proud big brother


	6. Love, Gou

Dear Rin,

I don't know why I am writing you this letter. Maybe to give a good example, because you lacked so much in this department while you were abroad. But that's not really the reason I am writing this. It's because I don't really know how to say this to your face. I'm afraid of your reaction. You can be so judgemental sometimes.

But I know you won't be about this, and yet I am scared. Maybe because you will tell me that I am right. That I am doing the right thing here. And I think I don't really want to hear it from you, because it will sound like an "I told you so".

I think I'm in love, Rin. Really in love this time. I was wrong before when I thought that was what love was supposed to be like. But I think I can now have what you have. Be really happy and have someone that I can really not live without. Who I am comfortable with and can share everything with. I never thought that these things mattered. I thought I had everything I ever needed. But I forgot some things that I always wanted. Like being happy…

She will make me happy. I know she will. And she will give me things I never knew I even wanted. She will enrich my life and make it shine upon the world. She will make me a better person.

I am writing this letter, because I need you more than ever now, Rin. Because I am still scared. I love her more than anything, but she is not mine yet, and I don't know how to get her. Things need to be changed, and I need to get away from one person, and get closer to another. Will you support me, Rin? Will you help me through these tough timed? I don't think I can do this without you.

Love, your favourite sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any letters you'd like to see on here?
> 
> Love, Dana


	7. With all my heart, Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter is from before the foursome happened, and it set somewhere in the story Acceptance! But I feel like Rin would've written a letter, and then never send it...

Dear Makoto,

I'm sorry I didn't always understand what was happening to me, or to you, and that because of that I lashed out. I'm sorry I couldn't forgive you for what had happened, and blamed only you for it all.

I know now that not everything as simple as that. And I know now that I was more to blame than anyone else. I don't want you to feel guilty, or beat yourself up over this. You are worth more than that.

You have been a great friend to me over the years, and even if I didn't reach out to you, I should have. During my dark moments I should've gone to you. When my thoughts had turned the darkest, I should've called you up, and talked to you. Because even if you hadn't understood any of it, you would've listened.

I don't know how to go from here, or what to do with myself. I drank a bit too much tonight and I may never send you this letter. But if I did, I hope you will feel happy reading this. I hope you will feel better reading this. Because you deserve nothing more.

And I know you will find the happiness you deserve. I'm guessing it will be with Haru, but I heard you were getting quite close to Sousuke as well. They are both great guys, and will take good care of you, Sousuke perhaps a little more than Haru.

I'm sorry I'm late in saying this, but I love you Makoto

With all my heart.

Rin


	8. Love, Momo

Dear Seijuro,

It's your little brother hear, trying to find the right way to respond to your letter. The one you sent so long ago. I'm sorry I'm so late with this, but I never knew how to reply to it. Thank you for saying you are proud of me. It meant more than you can tell. But I did not cry if that's what you think!

I'm also sorry for not being around as much, even after your letter. And it's not necessarily because of Nitori or anything. I did have a hard time at first seeing you with someone who I have called senpai for so long, but I can tell he makes you happy.

And that's the reason I haven't been around much. Seeing you this happy with two wonderful people hurts me. Makes me jealous. And it makes me not want to be around that.

But I understand now, Sei. I know what you mean in your letter. About the magic feeling and how everything just comes rushing to you. Finally I found it.

She's wonderful, Sei. I know you will like her. She is just your type, like she is mine. And I love her, more than I could ever put into words. She lights up my life when it seems dark, and she makes me smile every day.

I want you to meet her, but after everything that has happened, I feel like I should ask permission to stop by.

So Sei, will you come meet the love of my life? I'll keep a beer cold for you in the fridge.

Love, Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this whole idea on who Momo ends up with, and will not write much about her, but I feel like Momo would be scared to introduce her in the end... And this would be how he deals with it all. 
> 
> Anyway, are there any other characters who'd you like to see write a letter?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Are there other characters beside the foursome you'd like to see a letter of?
> 
> Find me on Facebook: www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
